johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Fun night with john and kevin
The second video found on the Silentdork YouTube channel. Tyler, John, and Kevin are searching up summoning rituals online, such as Bloody Mary. Tyler seems to be doing it just to make fun of them, while John is uninterested. Kevin seems slightly more engaged. The video has frequent cuts and a few corruptions. The corruptions usually involve Kevin in some way. Details Details as of 9/6/18. Description: "I think this was back in 2010, a little after jacob went missing actually. I remember me kev and john had a big argument about magic and shit that night. Kevin always had these vague beliefs he would never elaborate on and john was always strictly atheist. I guess I was always in the middle on everything so I guess that's what held us together." Tags: N/A Video Transcript Tyler: "Are you recording?" John: "Yes" Tyler: "(Let's) do this." John: "Okay." The footage looks very corrupted and glitchy. The camera focuses in a dark bathroom. '' Tyler: "The room isn't locked - you're cheating." John: "It's not locked? I thought I locked it. Hold on, let me start over." Tyler: (Laughs) ''They step back into the hallway for a moment. John: "Say it again?" Tyler: "Is it locked?" John: "...Say it." Tyler: "...Is it recording?" John: "Yes it is." Both: (Laugh) They step back into the dark bathroom and spark a lighter in front of the mirror. John: "Alright..." John is now pointing the camera at his reflection in the mirror. John: "Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary..." Kevin makes a strange, faint sound and John laughs. Tyler: "...Well, Kevin, looks like he's dead." Kevin: "I think you're right, Tyler." John: "Feels so normal." The video cuts to Tyler brushing his hair in a bathroom. Tyler: "Are you actually filming me?" Kevin: "Why do you even wanna comb your hair?" Tyler: "Getting- Getting ready, for, uh..." Kevin: "Do you want the Candyman to, like, rape you in the ass?" Tyler: "I want the Candyman to think I look good whenever he shows up." Kevin: "Instead of killing you he's going to be like, 'You look good! I'm not going to kill you today,'" Tyler: "Um, hyper-realistic Bloody Mary didn't show up so uh..." Kevin: "Well, she went-" Kevin imitates the noise he made earlier and they laugh. Kevin: "Did you hear that in John's video?" Tyler: "No." Kevin: "She went-" When Kevin imitates the noise this time, the video and audio corrupts. The video cuts back to Tyler standing in the bathroom again, taping himself through the mirror with his phone. Kevin: "You're supposed to lock the door." Tyler: "I will." Tyler locks the door and tests the handle. Tyler: "...Okay." Kevin: "Now just shut off the light, too." Tyler turns off the lights in the bathroom. Tyler: "Okay... Candyman, right?" Kevin: "Candyman five times into the mirror." Tyler: "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman.... Candyman. Candyman." Kevin: "I think you have to say it, like, not like that." Kevin begins making mock spooky noises in the background. Tyler: "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman." Kevin: "...You gotta (Indecipherable)" Tyler turns the lights on and opens the door to the hallway where Kevin is standing. Tyler: "DUN DUN-" The video corrupts before we can see Kevin. Kevin: "Alright, looks like my turn next." John: "What happened?" Tyler: (In a joking way) "I saw him..." John: "Oh no..." Tyler: "...Fuck." The video cuts to John sitting on a couch with his phone while Tyler records. Tyler: "(Dra)gon magic..." Kevin: "Oh boy, oh boy..." Tyler: "My buddy John and his dragon magic. Tell me about dragon magic." John: "Dragon magic?" Tyler: "Tell me about dragon magic, John." John: "It's fake and gay." Tyler: "That isn't what you were saying many centuries ago." Kevin: "What do you think of pony magic?" Tyler: "It's okay, I was into faggot magic." Kevin: "What do you tink of pony magic, John?" Tyler: "I dunno, what do you think of obscure religions you don't like to talk about, Kevin?" The video cuts to black several times, changing scenes once again. We now see Tyler recording his phone as he searches up spells online. Tyler: "A- A spell to- A spell to see spirits...? 'To see spirits, old European grimoires recommend mixing' ...(Sighs) I really don't have all this shit that it's listing here." Kevin: "What do you need?" Tyler: "Um... Aloe, pepper, musk... I mean, I'm a pretty musky dude, so actually I uh... (Laughs)" Kevin: "We have musk." Tyler: "I dunno Kevin, you're a pretty musky dude. (Laughs)" Kevin: "Shut up." The footage cuts to black once again. The scene changes to Tyler still holding his phone, though Kevin is now filming while Tyler reads off more spirit summoning rituals. Kevin: "Alright, so, why are we trying to figure out which ones are real- real- real-" The video corrupts and stutters when Kevin says 'Real'. Tyler: "Um... It's part of the m(ystery)." Kevin: "I guess." Tyler: "Gotta try it all. Um... You enter the bathroom as with hyper-realistic Bloody Mary... Go with a- Go with a friend as to not freak out. Oh, John?" John: "Alright? This is all shit anyway, eh..." Tyler: "Kevin I- wait, oh nevermind, I was not locked out of your phone. Um... Fog up the mirror and just do whatever you want, basically... Turning on hot water is pretty effective to fog the mirror up. Write 'Baby Blue' in the fog." Kevin: (Laughs) Tyler: "Then you turn off the lights, wait a few moments after a minute or two, this is... complicated and I'm gonna need to take your phone with me to remember. 'You or your friend will feel like a baby has been placed in your arms. Hold the baby-' We're gonna kick the baby." Kevin: (Laughs) Tyler: "Um... '-for a while, then pass it to the next person. WATCH OUT-' All caps, 'WATCH OUT,'" Kevin: "Oh... Spooky." Tyler: "'-If you drop him you will receive a scratch n-' Literally just the letter n, '-your arm,'" Kevin: "That means you can't kick the baby." Tyler: "And you'll get... 'Drop him again and you'll get another scratch. Feeling clumsy? Drop him a third time and he'll shatter the mirror and stab you to death!' How is a little baby doing this? Um... There's also another version of the story in this version... 'You enter the bathroom with the lights off and you should say the phrase Blue Baby over and over for thirteen goes whilst pretending to rock a baby', and then I guess..." Kevin: "We should try both versions." Tyler: "Some bitch is gonna pop out and be like 'Gimme back my baby' in all caps and then if you're still holding her baby then she'll kill you." Kevin: "Should we try-" The video cuts before Kevin and finish. Kevin: "...Or they're both fake. One of those." Tyler: "...Oh John." Kevin: "Wait, I thought we were gonna do the, uh... one by yourself first then John can do the other one." Tyler: "Okay, yeah. The one by myself." Kevin: "Cause that one would actually be easier." John: "Are we- Are we actually doing this bullshit?" Kevin: "Well... Who was the one that decided to try-" Tyler: "What else do we have to do tonight?" John: "...Something else?" Tyler: "...Yeah, I mean aside from the stack of video games." Kevin: "I wanted to play Mario Party 7 but no one wanted-" The video cuts once again, now following Tyler from Kevin's point of view. Tyler: "I'm hip." Kevin: "So... Do you remember how to do it?" Tyler: "One day..." Kevin: "...You locked that phone again, didn't you?" Tyler: "No I was not locked out of your phone, I'll tell you what, though - Spooks are what's gonna become a meme, and I'm hip. I'm ahead of the times. I don't need to remember. I got the phone in hand." Tyler begins brushing his hair once again. Tyler: "I really have an OCD thing about my hair. I was really trying to not have to do this, but I just couldn't fucking take it anymore." Kevin turns the camera to John, who is watching from the hallway. Kevin: "What do you have to say about this?" John: "Can he get the fuck out?" Kevin: "He cannot." The door to the bathroom is closed with Tyler inside, Kevin recording from the hallway. Kevin: "Remember - You have to be pretending to rock a baby while saying the name." Tyler begins singing 'Rock A Bye Baby' from inside. Kevin: "I don't think they said sing the song..." Tyler finishes the song by repeating the phrase 'Blue Baby' Kevin: "Tyler, are you sure it's... just because you're not taking this for real that there's... it's probably not working?" Tyler: "AH SPOOKS. ...And I was locked out of your phone. (Laughs)" Kevin: "...And you're supposed to say it... thirteen times I think? Let's see..." Images funtyler.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos